It's Not the Same Without You
by Nanamaru
Summary: "Kau mungkin benar, Naruto-kun. Aku mungkin masih bisa melanjutkan hidupku setelah ini. Aku masih bisa menjalani hidupku dengan normal. Aku masih bisa tertawa. Aku masih bisa bercanda dan yang lainnya. Tapi kau melupakan satu hal. Itu semua tidak akan sama tanpamu." / Dedicated for NaruHina Tragedy Day


**It's Not the Same Without You**

DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO

PAIR : NARUTO AND HINATA

WARNING : AU, OOC, TYPOS, ALUR CEPAT DAN SEBAGAINYA

INSPIRED FROM : "KIM JI EUN – YESTERDAY IS DIFFERENT FROM TODAY" MUSIC VIDEO  
(Bisa melihat dulu MV nya supaya mendapat penggambaran ceritanya)

DEDICATED FOR NARUHINA TRAGEDY DAY #7

* * *

Jalanan itu tampak sepi. Tak tampak aktivitas manusia di sekitar sana. Tapi jalanan itu tak bisa juga dikatakan sepi. Tidak, saat ada sebuah mobil yang terbalik dengan asap yang mulai keluar dari mesin mobil yang telah rusak akibat terguling beberapa kali. Puing-puing kap mobil yang terpisah dari badan utamanya berserakan dimana-mana. Tak jauh dari sesosok wanita yang terbaring sekitar 5 meter dari badan mobil yang terbalik.

Keadaan wanita indigo yang pingsan itu tak bisa dikatakan baik. Kemeja dan rok putih yang dia kenakan telah bersatu dengan debu, juga ada beberapa bagian disana-sini yang telah koyak. Terdapat luka memar dan lecet di kaki dan tangan wanita itu. Darah merah yang mulai mengering masih tampak jelas pada wajah putih sang wanita, begitu juga dengan debu kotor yang menodai wajahnya.

Jika diperhatikan, mungkin hanya wanita itulah sosok manusia yang ada disana. Tapi itu salah. Ada satu sosok manusia lain selain wanita itu. Sosok yang kini terperangkap dalam mobil yang terbalik. Sosok yang kini mulai mengerjap pelan, mulai mendapatkan kesadaran dari pingsannya. Keadaan sosok yang ternyata adalah seorang pria pirang itu tak jauh berbeda dari sang wanita. Hanya keadaannya yang terjebak lah yang membedakannya dengan wanita itu.

"Uhh…" sang pria melenguh pelan. Denyut tak nyaman dari dalam kepalanya memaksanya untuk menutup kembali kelopak matanya. Keadaannya yang dalam keadaan terbalik sama sekali tak membantu. Dia mengerjap beberapa kali. Berharap denyut di kepalanya sedikit berkurang. Hal itu berhasil membuatnya lebih baik. Kelereng birunya mulai tampak kembali. Bergulir ke kanan dan ke kiri, berusaha mengingat hal terakhir sebelum kejadian naas itu terjadi. Dia hanya ingat jika dia tengah berbicara dengan sang istri saat tiba-tiba dia kehilangan kendali atas mobilnya.

Ya. Dengan istrinya.

Matanya membulat. Teringat dengan sang istri yang juga satu mobil dengannya. Kepala pirang itu mulai menoleh kesana kemari, mencari keberadaan sang istri saat netra biru itu terpaku pada sesosok tubuh yang terbaring di luar mobil.

"Hi..nata.." bibir sang pria mengucapkan nama sang wanita. Dia hendak pergi menghampiri sang istri saat dia sadar jika dia tak bisa menggerakan tubuhnya sama sekali. Sabuk pengaman yang dia kenakan masih melingkari tubuhnya dengan erat. Kedua tangannya berusaha melepaskan sabuk pengaman itu, namun berapa kalipun dia menekan tombol untuk melepaskannya, sabuk pengaman itu tetap tak bergeming. Kecelakaan itu telah merusak sistem pada sabuk pengaman. Membuatnya terjebak dalam mobil terbalik itu.

"Kuso..!" mendesah frustasi, dia mencoba menarik-narik sabuk pengaman itu walaupun dia tahu itu percuma. Dia semakin kalut saat mendengar suara-suara aneh dari mesin mobil, ditambah dengan bau mesin yang terbakar.

"Hinata!" mencoba berteriak dengan sisa tenaganya. Berharap sang istri akan segera terbangun dari pingsannya. Tidak, dia tidak berharap sang istri menyelamatkannya. Dia hanya ingin istrinya itu selamat. Karena dia tahu, tak banyak yang bisa dia harapkan dalam keadaan ini. Meminta bantuan pun akan percuma.

Harapannya agar sang istri segera bangun tampaknya terwujud. Kedua kelopak wanita indigo itu tampak bergerak-gerak. Tak lama setelah itu, kelopak mata itu akhirnya terbuka. Menampakkan iris _Amethyst_ keperakan miliknya. Dia mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya bangkit dan berusaha untuk mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

Wanita itu terduduk lemah. Seluruh tubuhnya nyeri. Luka di kaki dan tangannya terasa perih kembali. Bahunya naik turun seiring dia menghembuskan nafas dengan kepala tertunduk. Berusaha untuk memenuhi paru-parunya dengan oksigen. Setelah dirasanya keadannya cukup membaik, dia mulai mengangkat kepalanya yang tadi terus tertunduk akibat pusing yang terus mendera. Masih dengan nafas yang terdengar putus-putus.

Kepala indigo itu menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Mencoba menelaah keadaan yang baru saja terjadi dan mencari satu sosok yang tadi bersamanya sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi. Matanya membulat saat menyadari sosok yang dia cari masih berada di dalam mobil dengan keadaan terbalik. Dia memaksakan kakinya untuk berdiri dan berjalan tertatih menuju mobil yang kini semakin mengeluarkan asap yang kian tebal.

"Naruto-kun!" wanita itu, Hinata terduduk di samping mobil itu. Mencoba melongokkan kepalanya lewat jendela yang kini kacanya telah pecah. Dia hampir tak bisa menahan bulir hangat dari matanya saat melihat sang suami dalam keadaan yang tak bisa dikatakan baik. Bahkan mungkin, luka yang suaminya itu alami lebih parah dari yang dia alami. Terlihat dari berapa banyak darah yang keluar dari luka di kepalanya.

Hinata mencoba masuk kedalam mobil, bermaksud untuk membantu Naruto. Dia berbaring dan mencoba untuk melepaskan sabuk pengaman yang masih terpasang erat. Namun, berapa kalipun juga dia mencoba melepaskan sabuk pengaman itu, benda itu tetap melingkari tubuh Naruto dengan erat. Tangannya tetap sibuk menarik-narik sabuk pengaman itu dengan bergetar. Merasa frustasi saat sabuk pengaman itu tak juga terbuka. Dia bahkan tak sadar jika rasa frustasi dan sesak dalam dadanya itu telah mendesak bulir hangat yang dia tahan tadi untuk tak keluar dari matanya.

"Itu tak akan berguna, Hinata.." suara lemah yang terdengar dari bibir Naruto membuat pergerakannya terhenti untuk sesaat. Iris perak itu menatap tajam pada iris biru yang kini berada diatasnya.

"Apa maksudmu?! Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak! Aku akan melepaskan ini darimu secepatnya!" Hinata berucap dengan agak keras. Sangat jarang melihat Hinata menggunakan nada keras seperti tadi. Menandakan jika dia sendiri frustasi dan khawatir jika dia tak bisa membuktikan kata-katanya sendiri.

Hinata tak menggubris Naruto kembali. Dia tetap berusaha mencoba melepaskan sabuk pengaman itu. Namun berapa kalipun dia mencoba, semua yang dia lakukan hanya usaha yang sia-sia.

"Kenapa ini tak mau terbuka?!" desahnya frustasi. Kedua tangannya menarik-narik sabuk pengaman itu dengan tak sabar. Air mata mulai kembali menuruni kedua pipinya.

"Hinata.."

"Jangan bicara apapun lagi!" ucap Hinata. Dia menggeser tubuhnya untuk keluar dari mobil. Kemudian berlari, mencoba mencari tas tangannya yang terlempar entah kemana. Tangannya tak berhenti menghapus jejak air mata yang tertinggal di pipinya.

Tas tangan itu tergeletak tak jauh dari badan mobil. Dengan tak sabar dia mengeluarkan semua barangnya dari tas tangan itu. Meraih dengan cepat sebuah handphone dan memanggil nomor darurat yang sudah dihapalnya.

"Hallo…? Hallo…kumohon, seseorang membutuhkan bantuan kalian…" dia sebisa mungkin mencoba untuk tak terisak. Namun kekalutan dalam hatinya sudah tak bisa dibendung lagi.

"Aku dan suamiku mengalami kecelakaan….di perbatasan Konohagakure dan Sunagakure. Kumohon cepat datang…suamiku terjebak dalam mobil. Kumohon selamatkan dia…" kembali memohon dengan suara pilu. Kemudian segera melepaskan genggamannya dari ponsel itu saat suara di seberang sana menyanggupi untuk segera datang ke tempatnya.

Hinata kembali mendekati badan mobil yang semakin mengeluarkan asap tebal. Kepalanya menoleh kesana kemari, bermaksud mencari suatu benda yang sekiranya berguna untuk membantu melepaskan sabuk pengaman itu. Kelereng peraknya terpaku pada serpihan kaca mobil yang berada di sisi kanan mobil. Diambilnya serpihan kaca yang cukup besar dan tajam, kemudian dia kembali merangkak menuju Naruto yang masih terjebak.

Tangannya yang memegang serpihan kaca segera meraih sabuk pengaman itu dan mencoba untuk memotongnya dengan ujung kaca mobil yang tajam. Namun itu bukanlah hal yang mudah. Sabuk pengaman yang elastis tidak mudah di robek oleh ujung tajam kaca mobil yang Hinata gunakan. Hal itu semakin membuat wanita pemilik mahkota Indigo itu ketakutan dan frustasi, hingga tanpa sadar dia menggenggam serpihan kaca itu dengan kuat dan melukai tangannya sendiri.

"Hentikan itu Hinata!" Naruto mencoba menghentikan tangan Hinata yang masih saja berusaha untuk merobek sabuk pengaman itu. Tangan tannya mencoba meraih serpihan kaca yang kini semakin melukai tangan wanita yang dicintainya itu.

"Jangan menghalangiku Naruto-kun!" Hinata membalas dengan nada yang cukup keras. Tangannya masih saja berusaha menggesekkan ujung tajam kaca dengan sabuk pengaman itu.

"Kau melukai dirimu sendiri!" dengan tak sabar Naruto mencengkeram kedua pergelangan tangan Hinata.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Lepaskan aku! Aku harus memotong sabuk pengaman ini!" Hinata meronta, mencoba melepaskan cengkeraman Naruto pada pergelangan tangannya.

"Dengarkan aku dulu Hinata!" Naruto masih berusaha untuk menghentikan rontaan Hinata.

"Kau ingin aku mendengarkanmu disaat seperti ini?! Lepaskan!" ucap Hinata lagi.

"Tidak jika kau masih menyakiti dirimu sendiri dengan itu!" Naruto kembali membalas. Cengkeramannya pada pergelangan tangan Hinata semakin mengerat.

"Melukai diriku sendiri? Kau masih bisa bicara seperti itu disaat kau bahkan bisa mati jika sabuk pengaman ini tidak bisa dilepaskan! Tak bisakah sekali saja kau memikirkan dirimu sendiri?!" teriak Hinata frustasi. Air matanya menyeruak kembali.

"Dan bisakah sekali saja kau mendengarkanku?!" safir biru itu menajam sesaat, sebelum akhirnya melembut kembali saat melihat wanita dibawahnya tampak menggigit bibir, berusaha menahan isakan yang akan keluar. Hinata tak kembali meronta atau membalas ucapan Naruto. Air matanya sudah menjelaskan semuanya. Serpihan kaca itu sudah terlepas dari tangannya.

Tangan kanan Naruto melepaskan cengkeramannya. Kemudian beralih menuju wajah sang wanita. Menghapus air mata yang mengalir dan terakhir mengusap pipi penuh debu wanita itu. "Kumohon, dengarkan aku untuk saat ini saja…" ucapnya lirih.

Hinata menyerah. Dia tak bisa melawan Naruto saat ini. Meski hati kecilnya berteriak saat itu. Dia tetap diam. Sebisa mungkin menahan isakan dan air mata yang tak henti ingin melesak keluar. Tangan kirinya menggenggam tangan kanan Naruto dipipinya dengan lembut. Mengundang senyum kecil di bibir Naruto. "Hinata, dengarkan aku…"

"Aku bukanlah laki-laki yang pintar berkata-kata. Tapi aku tak bisa pergi begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa padamu.."

"Apa maksudmu?" mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Naruto, Hinata memotong ucapan Naruto. Menatap pria itu dengan _Amethyst_ yang menajam.

"Sst..dengarkan aku sampai selesai lebih dulu, Hinata." Tetap dengan nada lembut, Naruto berucap. Berusaha melukis senyum untuk membuat wanita dihadapannya sedikit tenang. Melihat jika wanita dihadapannya itu sedikit tenang, dia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan ucapannya yang sempat terputus.

"Hinata, aku ingin kau kuat. Aku tak bisa menjamin aku akan bisa keluar dari sini atau tidak. Tapi apapun yang terjadi nanti, aku ingin kau tetap menjalani hidupmu seperti biasa, mengerti?"

"Apa? Apa yang merasukimu huh? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menjadi seperti ini? Kau akan segera keluar dari sini! Aku sudah meminta bantuan dan mereka akan tiba disini dengan segera!" Hinata kembali berucap. Nada suaranya terdengar sedikit bergetar.

"Hinata, apa kau belum menyadari situasi ini?" safir itu menatap lurus sang _Amethyst_ yang tergenangi Kristal bening.

"Kau pasti sudah mengetahuinya bukan? Sabuk pengaman ini tak bisa dibuka. Sistemnya sudah benar-benar rusak dan kau tak bisa memotongnya juga. Itu tak akan terpotong. Dan juga, meski bantuan sudah datang, aku tak bisa menjamin mereka akan banyak membantu. Kau tidak dengar suara mendesis itu? Mesin mobil sudah mulai terbakar. Aku sudah tak memiliki banyak waktu lagi." Jelas Naruto panjang. Membuat genggaman Hinata di tangannya semakin erat.

"Dengar, Hinata. Seperti yang ku katakan tadi, aku ingin kau kuat apapun yang akan terjadi nanti. Tetaplah hidup untukku. Lanjutkan hidupmu, jangan hanya terpaku padaku. Kau mengerti?" tambahnya kemudian. Tangannya yang satu lagi sudah berada di puncak kepala indigo wanita itu. Menyisiri nya pelan.

"Bicara memang mudah. Tapi apa kau tak memikirkan perasaanku juga?! Kau dengan mudahnya memintaku untuk melanjutkan hidupku, tapi kenapa kau tak mau mengikuti keinginanku yang memintamu untuk tetap hidup juga?!" teriak Hinata frustasi. Terserah orang akan memanggilnya cengeng karena yang dia lakukan sedari tadi hanyalah menangis, dia tak peduli. Dia hanya tidak kuat memikirkan hal terburuk dalam skenario Tuhan kali ini, yang kemungkinan besar akan terjadi tak lama lagi.

"Aku bukannya tidak ingin, Hinata. Hanya keadaan lah yang membuatku terpaksa mengatakan ini. Jika aku boleh memilih, aku akan menukarkan apa saja yang aku punya agar aku bisa tetap hidup bersamamu. Aku hanya takut akan kemungkinan terburuk. Karena itu, aku meminta padamu dengan sangat, apapun yang terjadi nanti, lanjutkan hidupmu. Hiduplah untukku."

Hinata tak kuasa menahan isak tangisnya lagi. Dia rengkuh dengan pelan suami pirangnya itu. Terisak di bahu lebar sang pria yang menepuk punggungnya beberapa kali. Mencoba menenangkan tubuh sang istri meski kini safirnya juga mulai tergenang air.

Dia sebenarnya tak mau ini terjadi. Dia masih ingin bersama istri cantiknya itu. Menemaninya dalam suka maupun duka. Tapi apa yang bisa dia lakukan? Keadaannya sekarang bagaikan telur diujung tanduk. Jika sudah seperti ini, dia hanya ingin satu hal. Dia ingin istrinya selamat. Hanya itu. Tak apa jika hanya dia yang menjadi korban. Dia sungguh tak apa. Yang terpenting sang istri bisa melanjutkan hidupnya. Meskipun dia tak bisa lagi berada di sisinya.

"Kumohon…" Hinata melirih. Rengkuhannya melonggar dan Amethyst itu menatap tepat ke biru safir itu kembali.

"Aku hanya meminta…satu hal padamu, Naruto-kun. Tetaplah hidup…. Untukku." Tambahnya lagi. Naruto hendak menjawab kembali, namun terhenti saat Hinata menyambung kalimatnya. "…dan untuk dia."

"Dia..?" Naruto mengulang kata itu. Netra birunya terbelalak. Apa mungkin?.

Hinata meraih tangan Naruto dengan kedua tangannya. Kemudian dia letakkan tangan tan itu diatas perutnya yang masih rata. "Tadinya aku…ingin memberitahu mu saat kita sampai dirumah..tapi…" Hinata tak meneruskan kalimatnya. Hanya isakan lirih yang terdengar kembali darinya.

Di sisi lain, Naruto tampak terdiam. Perasaannya campur aduk. Antara terkejut, bahagia dan ada perasaan asing yang tak mampu dia ungkapkan apa itu artinya. Bibirnya tersenyum, namun matanya menangis. Dia bahagia namun hatinya sakit.

"Terima kasih…" hanya itu yang mampu diucapkan Naruto. Dielusnya pelan perut rata sang istri. "Aku bahagia, Hinata."

"Jika kau bahagia, maka jangan katakan hal menakutkan seperti sebelumnya…kau..kau masih bisa bahagia bersama kami. Kau ingin melihatnya tumbuh kan? Kau ingin hidup bersamanya bukan? Karena itu…kumohon jangan menyerah…" Hinata mencengkeram lengan kemeja Naruto. Memohon untuk ke sekian kalinya agar pria itu mau menuruti permintaannya. Meski dia tahu jika permohonannya hanya sia-sia belaka. Ya, sia-sia.

"Kau tahu? Sebelum ini, hari-hariku bersamamu menjadi hal yang menyenangkan bagiku. Yang bisa aku katakan padamu hanyalah, terima kasih. Terima kasih karena kau telah mengizinkanku untuk menjadi suamimu. Terima kasih karena aku sudah dicintai olehmu. Dan terima kasih, karena kau telah menjadikanku seorang Ayah.."

"Saat aku membayangkan hari-hari yang kujalani bersamamu setelah ini, yang bisa aku bayangkan hanyalah kebahagiaan. Hidup bersama kalian, adalah mimpiku yang paling ingin ku wujudkan sekarang."

"Yang aku sesali hanyalah, aku tak bisa melihat dia tumbuh. Aku tak bisa menemaninya seperti seorang Ayah yang biasa. Aku tak bisa mengajarinya berjalan, aku tak bisa mengajarinya menaiki sepeda. Aku tak bisa itu.."

"Maafkan aku.."

Naruto mempersempit jarak dan mengecup bibir ranum wanita itu. Ciuman yang biasanya terasa manis kini terasa hambar bagi keduanya. Sesekali Naruto maupun Hinata mengecap rasa asin yang berasal dari air mata mereka yang turun kembali.

Naruto melepas ciuman itu dan beralih mengecup kening berponi sang istri. Mencoba menyalurkan rasa kasih sayangnya untuk terakhir kali meski perasaan sesak itu terus membuat paru-parunya harus memasok pasokan oksigen lebih.

"Pergilah.." Naruto berucap, saat telinganya mendengar suara sirine nyaring mobil polisi dan satu buah mobil pemadam kebakaran.

"Tidak…tidak..kumohon..jangan..Naruto-kun…" Hinata menggeleng kuat. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram Naruto erat.

"Pergilah….Aku tak apa. Tapi sebelum itu aku ingin….kau mendengar permintaan terakhirku.." Naruto kembali mendekat. Kini tujuannya adalah telinga Hinata. Hinata bisa merasakan hembusan nafas berat pria itu. Matanya menutup dan dia menggigit bibir guna meredam isakannya saat mendengar ucapan Naruto tepat di telinganya.

Baik Naruto dan Hinata melihat beberapa petugas berseragam polisi dan petugas pemadam kebakaran menghampiri mereka. Naruto menatap Hinata, kemudian mengangguk dan tersenyum seolah meyakinkan wanita itu agar segera pergi. Namun Hinata dengan kuat menolak dengan menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

Seorang petugas pemadam kebakaran mencoba untuk mengeluarkan Hinata. Meski wanita itu terus meronta dan berontak, sang petugas terus berusaha membawanya keluar dari badan mobil. Petugas itu sekilas melihat kearah safir Naruto yang tersenyum dan mengangguk padanya. Membuatnya ikut merasakan perasaan sesak yang dialami kedua manusia itu. Dia semakin bergegas karena mesin mobil kian mengeluarkan suara desisan yang semakin lama semakin nyaring.

"Lepaskan aku! Kau harus menolong suamiku! Kumohon tolong dia!" Hinata meracau. Isakannya kembali terdengar lebih keras. Dia menggeleng kuat-kuat, kemudian kembali berontak. Petugas yang memeganginya berusaha untuk membawanya menjauh dari bangkai mobil. Sementara petugas lain mencoba untuk mendekati badan mobil untuk berusaha mengeluarkan Naruto dari dalam sana.

"Tenanglah nyonya. Kami akan berusaha untuk mengeluarkan suami anda dari sana. Kumohon anda tenang dulu…."

DUAARRR!

Kejadian itu berlangsung cepat. Tak ada yang ingat persis bagaimana badan mobil tiba-tiba meledak seperti itu. Yang mereka tahu, beberapa orang yang tadinya hendak mendekati badan mobil memundurkan dua langkah mereka kemudian berhenti. Menatap kobaran api yang kini membakar seluruh bangkai mobil yang terbalik.

Hinata terperangah. Menatap kosong pada kepulan asap yang membumbung tinggi menuju langit yang agak mendung. Rontaannya berhenti. Begitu juga dengan isakannya. Hanya air mata tanpa isakan yang terus keluar dari _Amethyst_ miliknya. Badannya benar-benar terasa lemas. Jika tak ada petugas yang sedari tadi memeganginya, mungkin dia akan segera jatuh terduduk disana.

Tangannya yang bergetar menyentuh perut datarnya. Mencengkeram kemejanya yang semakin kusut dan berdebu. Tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari bangkai mobil yang masih terbakar hebat. Meski para pemadam kebakaran sudah mulai menyemprotkan air untuk memadamkan kobaran api itu. Masih dia ingat, ucapan terakhir sang suami yang membuat jantungnya kembali berdenyut perih.

" _Uzumaki Boruto, jika dia laki-laki. Dan Uzumaki Himawari, jika dia perempuan."_

* * *

" _Kau mungkin benar, Naruto-kun. Aku mungkin masih bisa melanjutkan hidupku setelah ini. Aku masih bisa menjalani hidupku dengan normal. Aku masih bisa tertawa. Aku masih bisa bercanda. Dan aku bisa merawat bayi ini, sendirian. Tapi kau melupakan satu hal. Itu semua tidak akan sama tanpamu."_

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Holaa! Kembali lagi bersama saya, hehehe. Etto…sepertinya saya terlambat ya dalam partisipasi buat NHTD tahun ini. Huhu, maafkan saya yang tiba-tiba terkena WB di tengah jalan T^T Tapi syukurlah saya bisa menyelesaikannya meski terkesan ngaret :" Seperti yang saya katakan diatas, fict ini terinspirasi dari Music Video nya Kim Ji Eun. Pas saya liat, rasanya memang pas sama NH jadi saya coba buat fict nya deh buat NHTD. Wkwk, ah maafkan saya jadi curhat :'v Baiklah, mungkin segitu saja dari saya. Mohon maaf bila masih banyak salahnya. Dan terimakasih kepada yang sudah mau membaca, bahkan sampai membaca A/N ini. Wkwk. Bye bye…**

 **Nanamaru**


End file.
